interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
Spain
Gameplay Despite having no proper cultural bonuses to call its own, Spain is still a hard-hitting faction if played properly. The lack of economic abilities for the Spanish (apart from a higher initial population cap and better repression bonuses) means that trade is highly essential. Try to capitalise early on the Spanish ability to gain resources from destroying enemy units. Rushing will most definitely be something the Spanish player should try to master. This should be done almost immediately as the game starts. If one is unable to finish off an enemy outright with a rush, keeping the pressure on with constant harassment and raids is advisable, in particularly outlying enemy settlements and trade units where you can do your damage with as little risk to yourself as possible. With sufficient damage, you should have been able to disrupt your opponents' teching up, while preserving your own. If rushes fail, however, Spain has one more trump card: multiple allegiances, either to Communism (represented by Collectivisation) or Fascism (with Militarism). Generally speaking, Communist allegiance allows Spain to access better rush weapons, such as the Soviet T-26 and BT7 tanks, and the BA27 armoured car which are useful for an early game blitz, while implementing ties with Fascist powers ensures access to an arsenal of more powerful weapons to sustain the late game. Choosing the right government at the right time should allow the Spanish the ability to fine-tune their military and maintain technological superiority whereso needed. The only danger with this strategy is that your opponent can anticipate when you will be attacking once he notices the change in your government, and that your later-game units share the same poor cost-effectiveness as those of your German sponsors. Allegiance With Collectivisation Spain receives: *T-263 upgrades for FT-17 light tank *BT-7 2 Medium tank *BA-27 armoured car 2 *''Brigadas Internacionales'' - not very strong, but can be created much faster than other Spanish infantry. *Light tank: T-26 4 (an upgrade for the Trubia) *Medium tank: BT-7 *Fighter: Po I-16 3 *Bombers: Tupolev SB 3 *Ground attack: Po2 2 *BA-27 armoured car 2 With Militarism Spain receives: *Infantry: Colonial Regulares *Assault infantry: Spanish Legions *L3/35 tankette 2 *Panzer I 3 *Light tank: Verdeja-2 5 (consumes L3/35 tankette AND Panzer I) *Armoured car: AB Lancia IZ 2 *Medium tanks: Panzer III 4 *SPG: Verdeja 75mm howitzer 6 *Fighters: M.C202 Folgore# 5 upgrade for Morane-Saulnier MS 406 *Bombers: Savoia-Marchetti SM 79# 5-6 upgrade for Breguet 693 3 *Special: Junkers JU88# 3 *Schnellboot This means that unlike the other powers, Spain is highly adaptable and perfect for contingent gameplay. For a quick victory, Spain can import inferior but fast Soviet upgrades - the research time for the BT-7 and T-26 series is faster than that required for the Italian L3/35, and certainly not as sluggish as the German Panzer line. In contrast, the Fascist arsenal is more extensive, but it requires a lot of time to be implemented, so the main theme of the Spanish is this: when do I expect to fight? in this case, the Soviet and the Fascist equipment available to Spain are equally balanced with regards to time value: the best tanks that Spain can field, the Panzer IVs will require Mechanisation; in contrast the Soviet BT-7 and T-27 upgrades do not. Unique buildings Propaganda Centre - replaces the House of worship once Collectivisation is researched Unique units Infantry *Cavalry: African Sipahis *Commando: Armed peasants => peasant guerillas *Guardia de Asalto: is a levy unit but functions like assault infantry Tanks *Light tanks: FT-17 1 => Trubia A4 (has a more powerful gun, but builds very slowly) 2, upgraded later to either T-26 or Panzer I. *Medium tanks: (see above) Artillery *Light artillery^ Other vehicles (See above) Aircraft *Fighters: Biplane 1 => Nieuport-Delage NiD 29^ 2 => Morane-Saulnier M.S.406^ 3 => *Bombers: MB120 3 (See above) Navy (see above) National bonuses Enterprise: *Receive free Armored Lorries with each Barracks built *Receives 10 bonus resources per age for each enemy killed *Plunder from enemy buildings increased 100% Unit bonuses *Extra units unlocked once Civics Level 6 and a government is chosen. ms:SepanyolTrivia Spain is a proxy for several Latin American countries, mainly *Paraguay *Venezuela *Mexico Category:Minor nations Category:Multiple allegiance powers